Akatsuki Bouquet: Thundering Fear
by ZexionLover411
Summary: Kaori and Hidan are the only ones in the base when a thunderstorm comes. Without her normal storm buddy Kaori has to face the storm alone, or does she? Hidan/OC Only Rated M for Hidan's language. Second fic of the Akatsuki Bouquet series.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters, plot, etc. I only own my OC and my "plot".**

**Akatsuki Boutique is the main title of a series of one shots for Akatsuki/OC pairings. They're all their own story so they can each get their own cover. On this cover is what the OC looks like and a rose. This cover has a while rose since it's Hidan. Itachi will have black, Dei Yellow, Sasori Red, Zetsu Green, Kisame Blue, Tobi Orange, Pein grey, Kakuzu lighter (money) green**

**"Thundering Fear" not the best title but i couldn't think of what to put before "fear".**

**Summary: Kaori and Hidan are the only ones in the base when a thunderstorm comes. Without her normal storm buddy Kaori has to face the storm alone, or does she? Hidan/OC Only Rated M for Hidan's language. **

* * *

Storm clouds slowly moved across the sky and thunder grumbled lowly as lightning flashed in the distance. Soon the rain started to fall heavily and with it came Kaori's fear. Kaori sat on her bed with her knees to her chest, her long black hair falling forward against her legs as she lowered her head and shut her teal eyes. Thunder boomed far away and Kaori frowned. She swallowed and quickly got off her bed and ran from her room.

Within seconds she was standing in front of Tobi's door. She raised her hand to knock when she remembered the masked man wasn't there. Almost everyone in the base was on a mission. She would normally go to Tobi since he shared her fear. They would ride out storms together on his bed under his blankets clinging to each other for dear life. She couldn't go to anyone else in the base. Pein and Konan were never at this particular base; even if they were she wouldn't talk to them. Deidara would just go on and on about how the thunder sounds like his art. Sasori wouldn't care and he'd be dangerously irritable anyway since the rain made his wood damp. Itachi, Kisame and Kakuzu were too scary to approach and Zetsu would always be out in the rain, he told her he found it refreshing. Then there was Hidan, if he ever even found out about her fear he would make fun of her for the rest of her life. An S-rank missing nin who's afraid of thunderstorms? She'd never hear the end of it.

Hidan always loved to pick on Kaori ever since she joined about a year and a half ago. He'd find a flaw and blow it up out of proportion. He'd tease her endlessly if given the chance. The only way to stop him was to leave the room, in some cases he would follow her though, or threaten to have Zetsu eat him.

* * *

Thunder boomed, closer, as the storm made its way to the base painfully slow. Kaori walked from Tobi's room to the kitchen with her arms around herself in a self-hug. She entered the kitchen, got a glass of water and stood by the sink. Thunder sounded again and she jumped, dropping the glass into the sink in the process. The glass shattered making Kaori yelp.

"What the fuck Kaori?!" Kaori whirled around to find Hidan standing in the entryway to the kitchen with a raised eyebrow. "The old miser's gunna have a fit when he gets back from the stupid fucking bounty." He walked into the kitchen and went over to the fridge. Thunder clapped but Hidan was unaffected by it while Kaori jumped again. "What's got you so jumpy?" Hidan asked, having not seen her jump just then from the thunder. He had his back to her as he went through the fridge. "I didn't even do anything yet." He said getting something out of the fridge, closing the door then turning to face her. She was picking up the glass out of the sink and putting on the counter to later be pushed into the trash. Thunder boomed loudly, rattling dishes, and Kaori jumped again. She dropped the shard of glass she was holding and ended up cutting her finger. "The fuck's up with you?" Hidan asked with a confused frown. Kaori turned away, grabbing a bandage from a drawer. She wrapped her finger quickly before going back to picking up the glass. It clicked in Hidan's head, as Kaori flinched when the thunder rumbled, and he started laughing. "You're fucking afraid of storms, aren't you?! HA!" She flinched and threw the glass away.

"You're… you're such a jerk." She said as he continued to laugh.

"Oh, Princess, I'm hurt." He said putting his hand dramatically on his chest. Kaori left the room quickly as Hidan snickered before going back to his room.

* * *

Hidan was kneeling on the floor of his room, his rosary hanging from his hands, when the power went out. He sighed in annoyance and felt around for a flashlight. He found one and clicked it on. Suddenly Kaori popped into his head. He frowned and thought for a moment before leaving his room with a sigh.

* * *

Hidan sighed to himself before knocking on Kaori's door. He heard faint whimpering from the other side. He opened the door and shined his light around the room. He frowned not seeing her anywhere. Thunder sounded making it easy to pinpoint her location from her whimpering. He opened her closet and looked down. Kaori was sitting on the floor with her knees pulled to her chest and her hands over her ears. She looked up and her tears glistened in her eyes and he could see tear stains down her cheeks. Thunder sounded again, the storm was just about overhead, and Kaori squeezed her eyes shut. Hidan crouched down in front of her and looked at her for a long moment. He suddenly flicked her forehead and her eyes snapped open. She looked at Hidan in confusion.

"You're a fucking S-Ranked criminal and you're cowering in the closet." He said. Kaori glared.

"You don't understand. Just go away, jerk." She said.

"There you go again, callin me names. You wound me." He said putting his hand over his chest again. "You truly do."

"Shut up!"

"And what if I don't want to?" He asked with a smirk.

"Go away!" She shouted as thunder boomed. Her eyes snapped shut tightly and she tensed. Hidan flicked her nose. She her eyes opened and she covered her nose with both hands. "Stop that!"

"Stop cowering in a closet like a child!" He shouted back grabbing her arm and hauling her up as thunder boomed. Hidan tensed as Kaori hid her face against his chest, gripping the front of his shirt. She pushed away from him quickly when she realized what she'd done. She turned away from him and hugged herself. "What the fuck happened?" Hidan asked, quietly than before.

"Nothing, just go away."

"No chance in hell." Hidan said crossing his arms. Kaori lowered her head. Hidan hesitated then dropped his arms with a slight sigh. "You can talk to me you know." She turned her head slightly.

"Why do you care?" She asked.

"I don't." Hidan said, with a slight scoff, without missing a beat. Kaori turned her head back and Hidan face-palmed at himself, internally groaning. "Whether I care or not doesn't matter." He said. "Talk to me if it's that big of a problem." She didn't say anything. He grabbed her shoulder roughly and turned her around to face him making her gasp. "Talk to me." He repeated. "I'll listen." He let go over her shoulders.

"I'm not afraid of thunder-"

"Could've fooled me." Hidan said. She gave him a look. "I'll be quiet."

"Can you? Didn't know you were capable." She said with a glare.

"Ha ha, you're a fucking riot." He deadpanned. "Continue."

"I'm not afraid of thunder, it's loud bangs in general."

"No wonder you avoid Blondie like the plague." Hidan muttered. Kaori gave him another hard look and he held his hands up.

"When I was three, these men came banging on our door. My dad had a lot of debt… Mum told me to hide and not come out no matter what I heard. She pushed me into my room and told me to stay in the closet. All I heard was bangs and screams. The next morning I found my parents bludgeoned to death. I was _three_, young but old enough to remember."

"That's… harsh." Hidan said with his eyebrows raised. Kaori glared.

"Yeah." She growled. Thunder made her flinch and close her eyes. Hidan turned his head to the side and sighed silently. Suddenly Kaori was pulled against him, his arms going around her back. She looked up, her hands on his chest. Without turning his head he glanced down at her. Kaori smiled slightly and leaned against him. Suddenly he picked her up bridal style. "W-wha-?!"

"I'm not gunna stand here all night." He said. He put her down on her bed then got on next to her and put his arms back around her. Thunder sounded and he held her tighter. "If you fucking breathe a word..." Hidan growled looking down at her. Kaori shook her head with a smile.

"I won't say anything. Thank you, Hida-kun."

"Yeah, yeah don't men- what the fuck did you call-?!" he stopped when she kissed his cheek. He rolled his eyes and looked away, pulling her closer to him. She put an arm around him and he sighed. "Just get some sleep, would ya?" She nodded against him as she put her head on his chest.

Within minutes Kaori was asleep and even the thunder didn't wake her. Hidan looked down at her and found himself smiling slightly. He shook his head with a sigh and a slight chuckle.

* * *

**Yeah he was OOC(out of character) But that's the best Hidan I can do. Tell me what you think. ^_^**

**Check my profile to see when I'm open to taking requests.**


End file.
